hassanlechkaryoutuberfandomcom-20200213-history
Ssenmodnar 3
Ssenmodnar 3 is HassanLechkar's 6th blooper overall which is an upcoming blooper. HassanLechkar has announced it may be named "Ssenmodnar 3 (Computer Edition)", presumably inspired from one of his video ideas sent to SuperMarioGlitchy4 on Facebook.Supermarioglitchy4's magical land of hobosSMG4's post about ideas for an Ssenmodnar, where HL's idea can be found However, on September 11th 2015 the idea was scrapped. Plot According to HL's video idea on Facebook, Mario broke a computer (presumably SMG4's) which then opened up a portal to the computer universe, where everyone was sucked in it. After the skits, everyone had to figure out how to get out of the computer. SMG4 then found a hammer and threw it at where the portal emerged, reopening up the portal. Afterwards, Mario told everyone they would celebrate by cooking spaghetti, a suggestion which makes him get thrown out the window. Since the video idea was moved to the Ssenmodnar 3 plot and IR has the same personality as the SMG4-canon Mario, IR would've been the one who broke the computer and not Mario. However, with the announcement that Ssenmodnar 3 would be renamed "Ssenmodnar 3: Hallucinatory Edition", the original Facebook idea was scrapped. Characters This is a list of characters planning to appear in Ssenmodnar 3 during production of the video. Original plot *IR *Mario *Dr. Mario (cameo) *Luigi *Princess Peach *MeerkatMario *Princess Daisy (debut) *Toad *Don (debut) *SuperMarioGlitchy4 *FightingMario54321 *Random Guys *SuperMarioGlitchy3 *Bowser *Wario *Waluigi *Nintendofan997 (debut, cameo) *Jack (cameo) *Oggy (cameo) *Michael Murray *Joker (debut, cameo) *Old Man (cameo) *minecraftbrooke780 *MCGustavo (debut) *CD-I Mario (debut, cameo) *CD-I Luigi (debut) *Buzzer (debut, 2 cameos) *Dark Star X (debut, cameo) *Courage the Cowardly Dog (debut, cameo) *Crash Bandicoot (debut, cameo) *jessica belz *Mario Head *Chica (debut, cameo) *Sabrina Spellman (debut, 2 cameos) *Harvey Kinkle (debut, cameo) *Policeman (cameo) *seanklaskyn64 (debut, cameo) *Kritter (debut, cameo in background) *Shy Guy *Black Yoshi (debut, cameo) *Newsreporter (cameo) *Sonic the Hedgehog (debut, cameo) *Teletubbies (debut, cameo) ''Hallucinatory Edition'' characters TBA Sneak peek On September 5th 2015, HassanLechkar released a short sneak peek of a skit where Jack and Oggy go golfing, though in a nutshell."Ssenmodnar 3 (COMPUTER EDITION) Sneak Peek" on YouTube This is also the first HassanLechkar video of any kind to be released in 2015. Spin-off In August 2015, HassanLechkar announced that a official spin-off with footages is also in works which could have been titled 2 Days of Spaghetti: The Blooper Movie :D where he has to create brand new skits with archive footages and brand new content. This is also the same announcement that revealed evidence of "A Rocks for a genie." and "Welcome to Cappy Town!". Trivia *The blooper has been in production since sometime around early 2014 after uploading Blooper TV. *Before the Facebook idea was scrapped, Ssenmodnar 3 held the record of being the video with the most characters in it (over 40). The record was previously held by Blooper TV with 24 characters. References Category:Upcoming bloopers Category:2015 Bloopers Category:Bloopers Category:Ssenmodnar videos Category:Sequels